


Condensation

by Zubrowka



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 13:56:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8374687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zubrowka/pseuds/Zubrowka
Summary: Bones and Matt bask in each other, and enjoy a nice shower together after a long day at the office.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted on tumblr to write: "Bones 98: washing/bathing/shower sex"

“Can I borrow a hat? I put mine down somewhere and I can’t find it…” Bones slips his headphones around his neck and shoots Matt a small smile, already fumbling around the back of his monitor for the grey beanie Bruce had unceremoniously tossed him when the most recent box of store samples had arrived. Behind them, Omar snorts and rolls his eyes.

Bones doesn’t need to turn around to see it, it’s almost audible.  
  
“You guys are pathetic. It’s like 80 fucking degree’s in here!”  
  
“I don’t conserve heat well. And there’s a vent right above me-” Matt protests mildly as Omar dumps his own headphones on his desk, turning so that he can properly level Matt with an unimpressed stare. Matt stuffs his hands into the pockets of his hoodie and opens his mouth to retort, and Bones takes that as his cue to slip his earphones back on and finish the last of his edit for the day.  
  
Its close to the end of the workday, judging by the enthusiasm in which Matt and Omar have taken to bickering behind him, restless after a day of editing and setting up equipment, grasping at the opportunity to take their eyes off their screens and focus on something new. There’s a clock in the corner of his desktop, but Bones checks the wall clock over his shoulder out of habit. Behind him, Jacob’s turned in his seat to watch Matt and Omar with a happy smile, eyes flickering between them like he’s watching a volley at a tennis match. 

Bones saves his work and shuts down his rig, tidy’s his cables and stuffs a few stray tissues into his empty yoghurt pot from lunch to throw in the trash on the way out. When he turns, Matt’s retracted one hand from his pockets so he can gesticulate at Omar, eyes crinkling in a smile as Omar throws his hands up and disagrees with whatever Matt’s point was. Bones’ not listening, having heard this same argument at least once a week for the past month. Its amusing enough to watch them burn off the restless energy they’ve built up from sitting at their desks all day without the sound.

The beanie he’d handed Matt is pulled low over his ears, only a few strands of hair poking out around his temples, and Bones counts the hoodie strings and hides a wry smile when he realises Matt’s doubled up on his layers. He doesn’t know if Omar’s noticed yet, and he’s not feeling chaotic enough to point it out.

He can feel his smile turn soft and sappy the longer he watches Matt talk. They’re pretty perfectly matched, both running hot but feeling the cold. Matt bundled up in a hat and two hoodies, whilst Bones plays with the hem of the thermal shirt he’s wearing under his hoodie. He props his chin on his hand and admires the sharp edge of Matt’s jaw, the thick patch of white in his beard that matches the grey streaking through his Bones’ own hair. It doesn’t make him feel any less old, but it does help to make him feel a little less older.

Matt’s blushing when Bones finally drags his eyes up from admiring the slope of Matt’s lips, snapping back to reality just in time to catch Don lazily laughing at him staring like a lovestruck fool. He shrugs shamelessly, snorting when Omar shakes his head in mock disgust, and jerks his head at Matt.

“We heading off?” he asks, dumping his earphones over his monitor the rest of the office start packing up, Matt still a little pink in the cheeks. “I totally missed whatever the fuck you guys were arguing about so I don’t know if you’re finished.”

 

The drive back home is lazy and quiet, the radio playing as background noise but neither of them paying attention. Bones’ hand moves from the center console and slides across to rest on Matt’s knee, thumb tapping absently as he navigates the late afternoon traffic. 

They’re not particularly affectionate, not like Bruce and Bethany who take any excuse to hold hands and lean against each other and just generally touch, making the most of the times they’re in the same city and able to kiss whenever they want. Matt keeps his hands to himself almost constantly, either tucked in his pockets or drumming against his thighs. Sometimes leaning a little of his weight against Bones side or tapping his ankle with his toe when they’re sitting at a table together, but otherwise remaining self-contained in his own little bubble.

Bones feels a little too old to get away with PDA of any degree, aside from their little touches and shoulder bumps during the day. But the fondness from earlier still curls inside his belly, makes his hands prickle to touch Matt and bask in the quiet contentment between them. It’s hardly public, sequestered in the car on the highway with Matt almost dozing against the window next to him, but the domesticity wraps around them like a blanket and he wants nothing more than to kiss Matt and feel him sigh against his mouth the way he always does every time their lips first touch.

But he also doesn’t want to crash into the car in front, so he settles for tracing the ridge of Matt’s kneecap thought his jeans until they’re safely pulling into the underground parking complex of their apartment building.

“You going to the gym?” Bones asks, sliding his hand into Matt’s pocket to link their fingers together as they wait for the elevator. Matt hums and shakes his head, bumps his shoulder against Bones’ as the doors shudder open with a groan. “Run?” Matt considers it and nods. 

“Yeah, Need to burn some energy. Get my legs moving.”

“I honestly don’t know how you can go for a run after sitting down all day, I can hardly walk right now.” Matt shakes his head and squeezes their joined hands.

“I’m just going to go once around the block, take the edge off. I’m too tired for anything more than that...”

Matt burns his energy off with exercise, pours his restlessness out in sweat and panting breaths. Bones prefers a more leisurely reprieve, busies himself with idle chores and tasks until he stops seeing buffering bars out of the corners of his eyes and can collapse on the sofa and numb his brain with netflix.

Their apartment is small, like most ‘affordable’ LA apartments, and between them they don’t own enough frivolous material possessions to clutter it if they tried. Still, he does a quick sweep for dirty plates or cups, finds 4 half filled mugs of herbal tea near Matt’s side of the sofa which gets him a bashful smile, and loads up the dishwasher. The kitchen gets a needless wipe down until he’s content enough to start relaxing, and he absently presses a chaste kiss to Matt’s temple as he goes to walk past to get dressed into something more appropriate for running. Matt’s hair smells faintly of lemon, under the slightly plastic scent of the brand new hat, and the feeling of familial endearment that curls inside his stomach has him reeling Matt back in by the arm. 

“Hey” he grins, pressing Matt carefully against doorway to the bedroom. Matt flushes red immediately, mouth curling into a shy smile as he looks at the floor, still bashful at being the focus of Bones’ affection even after a year living together. He shifts, smooths his hand over Matt’s covered bicep as his other hand cups Matt’s neck below the hinge of his jaw. His breath probably smells an unappealing mix of coffee and strawberry yogurt, but Matt still sighs into his mouth as Bones presses their lips together. Hums and sinks into the kiss like he’s melting against him, eyelashes fluttering as he opens himself further, lets the hand on his jaw turn his head so that their mouths slide together wetly.

When he pulls back, Matt follows, leans his weight against his Bones’ chest and chases his mouth blindly. With one last nip to Matt’s bottom lip, they separate, flushed and happy and content. Bones grinning and nudging Matt towards the bedroom. He pushes his own hat off to run a hand through his hair and unflatten it, and throws it across the room to land on the couch.

“Dump your hoodies on the hallway floor, i’ll stick ‘em on to wash whilst you’re out. There’s only so many I can fit in the machine at once, and we have a shit load of laundry to do today if we want to have Friday.” Matt shakes his head immediately.  
  
“No, no it’s fine. You did it last time, i’ll do it.” Bones goes to protest but Matt cuts him off “Also i’m pretty sure these are both yours, anyways.”

Bones disregards that the second Matt’s out the door for his quick sprint around the block, stuffs in as many hoodies as he can sensibly fit in the machine along with a less than sensible amount of fabric softener, and dumps the rest of the accumulated dirty laundry in the hallway for the next load. As an afterthought, he strips down to his briefs in the hallway and shuffles into the bathroom to shower off the sterile feeling of air-conditioning.

Like the rest of the apartment, its not terribly large, but the shower pressure is insane and the hot water almost endless, and after a day spent hunched over a keyboard (his posture is no-ones fault but his own, as much as he complains) Bones would happily spend his weekend just basking in the steam.

 

He’s got his head tilted under the spray, time passing, the heat and pressure blasting against the back of his neck steadily working out the strain in his muscles, when a cool rush of air blasts up his back. Before Bones can turn, a warm arm slides around his waist to pull him back against a firm chest, slick with sweat against his back.

“ _Fuck,_ how fast did you run?” He laughs, shuffling to turn around in the shower stall. Matt’s hair is plastered to his forehead, cheeks flushed, heart hammering against Bones’ chest when he presses against him as if he’s run straight up the stairs and right into the bathroom without pausing for breath. Matt grins, wide and giddy and panting. The arm around Bones’ waist drops slightly, flattens against the slight curve of his lower back instead, before smoothing over his rear.

“I had something to run towards.” Bones snorts and tries to pull Matt with him to stand under the spray.

“That’s so fucking sappy.”

“Shut up Adam.” Matt pushes him, pushes him until his whole body is under the water and droplets spray off them, splattering against the shower door and walls. “You’ve been sappy all the way home. It’s my turn.” The hand steadily smoothing down his rear moves to grab his hip and turn him firmly to face the shower wall, pulling him against Matt’s chest again until they’re pressed tight from thigh to shoulder. Bones laughs to keep from preening under Matt’s attention, his cheeks heating up and his stomach fluttering.

It’s not that they aren’t affectionate at home, far from it. If anything they gravitate to each other, curling up together immediately in bed or on the couch, hands always finding somewhere to rest on each other when they move around the kitchen…

But there’s always something so thrilling about being in Matt’s focus. In the intensity that comes out when Matt’s in a certain mood, the way his hands grip tighter and his kisses press more insistent. There’s no lazy handjob with Matt, no quickies or hurried roll in the sheets. Every moment feels as heavy as their first time, his eyes trying to drink in all of Bones as he kisses and strokes and grasps at every inch of him he can.

His neck will ache afterwards, but Bones keeps their lips together, hums into the Matt’s open mouth as he sucks on his tongue and bites at his lips. His own feel sore and thick, Matt’s impressively prominent canines always pricking and catching on Bones’ lips when he gets so deep into kissing that he forgets about them. 

He braces both hands against the tiles as Matt drags his mouth down the column of his throat, scrapes his stubble against the thick tendon of Bones’s neck until it flushes red, nails digging into the white groat. Matt’s hands slide from Bones waist and drag up his chest, nails scratching against the sparse hair across his pecs and catching on one of his nipples, making his stomach jump at the sharp zing. 

Shifting his legs a little further apart, Matt’s erection presses hard and insistent against the crease of his ass. Slides in the curve where buttock meets thigh until Matt’s hissing and nipping at the hinge of his jaw. Matt fumbles for a bottle lying on the shower shelf, a fancy shower oil that had come in a secret santa basket from Joel last christmas, that smelt of orange peel and chocolate. It’s only half used, the oil too water-resistant and cloying for daily use and their preferences, and Matt pours a generous amount into the well of his hand. When he slides them up Bones’ chest again, the scent of oranges rises up in the steam and his hands glide over Bones’ with a slickness that makes his toes curl against the tiles.

“Hey” Matt murmurs quietly, lips catching and dragging against the shell of his ear. When Matt’s fingers slide slowly through the trail of hair leading down from his bellybutton, Bones shudders harshly and lets his head fall back against his shoulder, neck bared for him to kiss and suck and sink his teeth into. The way that gets Bones moaning and panting. The way he likes it. One arm wraps firmly around his chest, and the other continues to tease a slippery trail down Bones’ trembling stomach, through the hair that curls thicker around the base of his cock.

Matt skips his cock entirely though, fingers teasing over Bones thigh instead as he steadies the pair of them, his own erection sliding against the underside of Bones ass. The grunt of annoyance Bones shoots Matt drops into a shocked gasp when his hand cups and squeezes Bones balls, thumb pushing up against the root of his cock against the vein until his thighs are trembling. Gentle, soothing kisses against his shoulders do little to calm him, his fingers flexing and fluttering against the tiles as Matt rolls his balls in a wet, slippery grip. By the time he’s moving his hand to wrap around Bones’ thick cock, Bones is already letting slip quiet moans and grunts.

The scrape of stubble across his nape is the only warning he gets that Matt’s changing sides, before teeth sink lighty into the meat of his shoulder. The hand around his cock squeezes in time with it and the moan that trips off Bones’ tongue is rough and trembling. There are droplets clinging to his eyelashes, blurring his vision when he tries to open his eyes, but Bones tries to turn his head and catch Matt’s eyes. Pulls him into a shuddering kiss that’s eventually just Bones panting into Matt’s open mouth as the firm grip around his cock tightens and twists on a slow upstroke. 

The arm wrapped around his chest tightens, braces him more against Matt’s body as Matt presses his forehead to the sweaty back of Bones’s neck and focuses on stroking him with intent. His knuckles catch on the head with every upstroke, a drop of precum dripping down the backs of his fingers as Bones’s thighs flex and tense against his, his stomach muscles rippling under a soft layer of fat.

“I’ve got you. Come on Adam…” He drops his head down between his braced arms, sinks a little further back into Matt’s grasp as Matt starts to stroke a little faster, a little firmer. Matt presses his lips against the back of his neck and grunts, insistent “Come for me, come on come on _come on_ -”

He gasps, chokes, Matt’s hand coaxing him to a shuddering orgasm that has red and white bursting behind his eyelids with how hard he squeezes them shut. His knees unlock and Matt has to hold him, hold him up tight against his chest, Bones panting and shaking as his cock twitches in Matt’s hand. Even when he gets his legs back under him, they feel like jelly and threaten to give out under him again, and Bones ends up grabbing at the top of the shower door as Matt strokes him through that last of his orgasm.

The water is almost immediately too hot, the steam too thick, and Bones reaches with a fumbling hand to turn the temperature down, weakly sagging against the wall when Matt reaches around and does it for him. His chest still feels slick with the orange shower oil, and he drifts for a minute or two as Matt finds the normal shower gel and suds them up and rubs them down. He’s grinning, fond and dopey when Matt finishes rinsing the last traces of foam off, and pulls him in for a soft kiss as the water finally stops.

Matt’s cock presses thick and insistent against his thigh, still hard and wanting and Bones flicks at Matt’s stomach below his bellybutton, sniggering a little when he jumps and clutches at Bones shoulders. The kiss goes from soft, to lazy, lips dragging and pressing against each other in a slow rhythm until they’re just standing in the shower stall, foreheads pressed together.

“Here...let me-” Bones reaches between them, gets a finger wrapped around the thickest part of Matt’s cock, before Matt catches his wrist and pulls him away. He pressed a quick kiss to the corner of Bones mouth, a little jittery after being on edge for so long, and shoots him a wry smile.

“Don’t worry about it. I just wanted to do something nice for you.” The tiles are cold against their feet as they step out, the ventilation fan no match for the thick steam that’s built up, leaving everything dripping with a layer of condensation. “You already did the laundry.” He says it pointedly, and Bones has to throw his head back and laugh at the absurdity of it all and the absurdity of Matt.

Grabbing Matt by the forearm, he drags him towards the bedroom, towel clinging just barely to his hips as they drip all over the floor.

“Matt, honey. Sucking your dick is a pleasure, not a chore.”

 


End file.
